


Much Ado About Tom

by brittishmenorbust



Category: Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom meet in a small cafe and bond over Shakespeare. You take him back to your apartment for a cute night in that will inevitably end well for both of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

It’s 8pm on a Saturday night and here you are in your usual spot at the café. Tea on the table and book in your hand, you sit facing the door with your eyes glued to the page. You pause your reading of Shakespeare’s Much Ado About Nothing to take a look around the abandoned café. Even the sole waitress has retreated to the back. You’re not sure why it’s so deserted tonight, but you like the peace and quiet. You lower your eyes to your book again and continue reading when you hear the door open and close. You keep your eyes on the book, but you can feel the stranger’s eyes on you. You try to keep reading but you can’t help but look up and gasp. Standing before you is Tom Hiddleston. He is dressed in a gray t-shirt and jeans, his hair a little askew from the summer breeze. He’s staring at the title of your book and smiling.  
He notices you’ve looked up now and looks down with a little chuckle.  
“I’m terribly sorry,” he says, a smile creeping onto his embarrassed face.  
You’re still in shock from seeing the man you’ve admired for years standing right in front of you. You know you should say something but the butterflies in your stomach and your trembling lips prevent you from speaking coherently. He’s staring at you waiting for a response so you muster out an, “It’s okay,” and smile too enthusiastically.  
He extends his slender hand and says his name is Tom. You concede that you know who he is and it’s a privilege to meet him. You give him your name, your hands still entwined. His skin is soft and warm and you never want to let go. Unfortunately you break the contact as the waitress comes out from the back area and Tom turns. He gives you a “one minute” gesture and orders some tea. You notice how well his clothes fit his masculine form. He’s tall and holds himself confidently, but there’s a softness around he edges that draws you to him.  
He turns around and you look away before he can catch you staring.  
“May I join you?” He asks, motioning to the empty seat opposite you. You’re still incredibly nervous and excited at this serendipitous event and you nod with what you hope is nonchalance.  
“That is one of my favourite Shakespeare plays,” he smiles, pointing to your copy. You can’t help but smile because he was the one that got you interested in the old English writer in the first place.  
“I just saw Joss Whedon’s film adaptation and I’m obsessed with it now,” you confess.  
“Oh Joss! He’s wonderful. I actually haven’t gotten around to seeing that yet, but it’s high on my list for sure.”  
You and Tom hit it off immediately from there. You talk about film and literature as well as what he’s been up to lately. His smile and laugh are contagious and by the end of the first hour, both your cheeks are sore. You are both so involved in the conversation that when the waitress comes over to give you the check, you barely notice her.  
His eyes are mesmerizing and he speaks with such purpose that everything he says is absolutely enthralling. You never want this night to end. At first you were nervous that you wouldn’t be able to keep this well rounded, intelligent, incredibly handsome man interested in your conversation, but it turns out talking with Tom is as easy as breathing.  
Finally the waitress comes over again and informs you that the café is closing for the night. Surprised, you both check your watches. It turns out that you and Tom have been talking for two hours straight. It seemed like no time at all. There’s a pause and you both realize you have to leave. You and Tom go to the door and he opens the door for you. You step outside into the warm air and sigh. He is right behind you and steps to your right side. You’re very aware of his presence so close to you.  
“It’s too bad the café had to close, I was really enjoying our conversation,” he says. You can’t believe this man is real. He is so handsome and sexy and smart. He stands there waiting for you to say something.  
“Me too,” you respond, and before you can stop yourself you say, “You know, this might be forward, but my apartment is just down the street. If you wanted to we could pop in that Joss Whedon film?”  
Immediately you see his face light up. His smile is brighter than anything you’ve ever seen.  
“I would absolutely love to,” he responds, and offers you his arm to take.  
You walk down the street arm in arm. He smells amazing and his shirt is soft against your bare skin. The physical contact makes you a little dizzy and you almost forget to stop at your apartment.  
“Well, this is it,” you say as you unlock the door, sadly leaving the comfort of Tom’s arm. He follows you inside. You breathe a sigh of relief internally and thank yourself for cleaning up this morning.  
“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable on the couch,” you say. Tom smiles and plops happily on the couch. You put some popcorn in the microwave.  
“Do you want anything to drink?” you ask, rummaging around your fridge. “There’s water, soda, wine, juice…” you list off what you see.  
“Oh Shakespeare deserves wine don’t you think?” He responds playfully. You’re thankful he said that because you could use a little alcohol. The way he makes you feel is unbelievable. The idea of sitting next to him for two hours makes you almost giggle with glee. There’s an undeniable pull you feel when you’re around him. It’s like he has his own gravitational force and it’s hard not to completely give in to the pull. You grab two glasses and the bottle and put them on the coffee table, then run back for the popcorn. You turn on the DVD player and settle down a respectable distance from Tom.  
He takes a large sip from his wine and puts the glass down. Then he stretches his arms out so they rest on the back of the couch. You decide to play it safe and try not to touch him. Who knows how he feels about you? You’re not used to being found attractive by men like this and you have no experience in trying to get their attention. You figure best-case scenario, you’ve made a new, really amazing friend.  
As the movie progresses you both drain the wine bottle. Your eyelids start to get heavy and you relax into the couch, and subsequently, Tom. You can tell he’s getting sleepy too because his breathing has deepened and he’s stopped mouthing the lines. Slowly you both gravitate towards each other and fall asleep.  
You wake up to the credits of the movie still rolling, but you realize you’re lying down. That’s not the couch beneath you, it’s Tom. Somehow in your sleep you both adjusted to this position of him on his back laying down, and you on top of him, your head on his chest. As you wake up more you realize his right hand is lying lightly on the small of your back and the left is hanging off the couch. His head is lolled to the side and a small snore escapes his lips. Those lips. You want so badly to kiss him but you have to resist. His hand on your back alone sends tingles everywhere in your body. You lay your head back down and enjoy the moment. Suddenly you feel him stretch beneath you pushing himself up towards you and pulling you closer to him. You look up at him as he opens his eyes. You both give a small, awkward smile as he realizes how you’re both arranged.  
“Well, that was the best nap I’ve had in years,” he purrs. You can feel his deep voice in the firm chest beneath you. You realize he hasn’t moved his hand.  
“Me too,” you sigh, content. Suddenly you hear your stomach grumble loudly. Tom laughs.  
“Hungry?” He asks.  
“Turns out popcorn isn’t such a nutritious dinner,” you say. As much as you don’t want to move, you feel like you have to get off of Tom. Even though ever fiber of your being begs otherwise, you feel like you probably have invaded this man’s space and he’s far too nice to say anything.  
“I should probably make some food,” you say as you grudgingly pull yourself off of him and stand up. He gives a look of what you guess is sadness or disappointment and gets up too. He looks down at the floor for a minute and then back at you.  
“Oh, I guess I should, em, get out of your hair then,” he says.  
You have to stop yourself from shouting no at him. Instead you realize that he’s probably just trying to leave. After all you are basically strangers. It’s weird thinking that though. You feel like you’ve known him your entire life. As much as you feel you should let him leave, there’s a larger part of you that doesn’t want to let him leave. He gets up and thanks you. Then he leans in and kisses you on the cheek. His soft lips on your skin makes your knees shake and threaten to collapse.  
“I mean… you could… stay, you know, if you want,” you say coyly.  
He pulls back and has an enormous smile on his face. His hands are still on your arms and you feel so safe.  
“I could just make some pasta or something for us, if you want,” you offer.  
“Only if I can help,” he says, “I love cooking.”  
You start to head towards the kitchen and almost falter when you feel his hand on the small of your back again. You wish he would pull you closer, but he just guides you to the kitchen.  
“The sauce is in the fridge on the door if you want to grab it so we can heat it up,” you say. Tom opens the fridge and you can’t help but watch as he bends over to look in. He grabs the sauce and you avert your gaze as he comes towards you with the jar.  
“Should I open it now?” he asks. You nod. He’s standing right in front of you with only the jar of sauce between you. He opens it and sauce goes everywhere. Both of your shirts are covered in red and you can’t help but stand stunned for a minute. There’s a beat and then you both erupt in giggles. Between the sexual tensions you’ve been feeling, and the hilarity of the moment, you’re on the floor and out of breath with Tom in no time.  
“Well, what are we going to do with these shirts,” you muse.  
“Ah it’s okay for me, I have an undershirt on under this… if you don’t mind,” he smiles. You don’t. In fact you wish he didn’t have an undershirt. He stands up and takes off his gray shirt, the undershirt pulling up to reveal a toned body underneath. You’re still staring at him when he’s finished. He puts the shirt on the counter and reaches down to help you up. As it turns out, you have a camisole on underneath this shirt. Feeling a little bold you decide to try being seductive for once.  
“Well if it’s all the same to you, I’ll just do the same,” you say and pull your sauce-covered shirt over your head, revealing your tight, low-cut cami underneath. You silently thank yourself for wearing your push up bra today as well. You see his eyes linger over your newly exposed skin. You’re not used to being looked at like that, but you like it. He smiles and you both laugh again.  
His shirt is nearly see-through and you want so badly to press yourself against his firm chest. You involuntarily lick your lips. He’s absolutely stunning. His eyes are penetrating yours and there’s palpable tension in the air. He steps towards you, eyes locked with yours. Is this really happening? One more step closes the distance and you can feel his hot breath. Your hand lightly touches his chest. Tom’s hands cup your face gently. You’re still looking into those blue eyes, your yearning for him now reaching it’s breaking point.  
“You’re absolutely ravishing,” he breathes as your foreheads touch. You want to kiss him but you also don’t want to break the spell. He licks his lips and opens them.  
“May I kiss you?” He asks, always the gentleman. You can’t form words right now so you answer with your lips. As soon as you’ve made contact your body catches on fire. You can feel every nerve, every muscle in your body respond to Tom’s lips. You want more. You need more.  
His hands pull you closer to him as your bodies crash together. You’re both breathing heavily now between kisses. You could kiss him forever and it wouldn’t be enough. You run your fingers through his hair and a moan escapes from his lips.  
This fabric between you simply won’t do. You need to feel him, all of him, right now.


	2. Sex in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Tom in the cafe and inviting him over, you two get busy in the kitchen.

Your eager hands find their way to the bottom of Tom's shirt, quickly urging the fabric upwards over his head. He is more than ready to help you and his shirt whips off revealing a toned, tan body underneath. This new skin fascinates you and you run your hands over his chest and stomach causing him to shiver with pleasure. You want to be against this perfect body. Gone are your preconceptions that he doesn't want you. You are fully aware of the bulge in his pants pressing against the fabric. He wants you. And you want him. He's already working on your cami with his warm hands on your hips. He grabs the shirt and you help him get it off you and onto the floor. He undoes your bra with one hand and takes a moment, as you did with him, to admire your curves. He looks hungrily into your eyes as you stare right back.  
"You're incredible," he says in his deepest tone. You lick your lips in anticipation and once again your lips meet. Every movement sends electric shocks through your body. Finally you can feel his bare chest against yours. You feel one hand go to your lower back and pull you in while the other hand starts at your jawline. Taking one finger, Tom expertly draws a line from your jaw, down your neck, further and further. Finally he gets to your breasts. Still kissing you passionately, he cups and massages your breast. Soon the other hand is there to take care of the other one and it's driving you crazy. You feel like you can't get close enough to him even though there's no way you could be closer.  
Your tongues are tasting each other and moving in such a natural, perfect rhythm. His hands have found their way to your hips now and play with the top of your pants. Him in that general area sends a fire through you. His hands find their way to your zipper and you help him get rid of your pants and panties. Without thinking you jump up onto the kitchen counter and pull him to you. You open your legs so he can come between them. As you use both your hands to pull his lips back to yours, his hands find their way down to your wetness. You react involuntarily with a moan as he slips one finger inside you. Using his thumb to play with your clit he slides the finger in and out at a slow and ridiculously teasing pace. He takes the break from your lips to smile at your pleasure. Still working his thumb in slow circles, he adds another finger inside you. Every time he hits that sweet spot you let out a whimper. It doesn't take long before you're nearing your breaking point.  
You notice that he still has his pants on. It seems like the only thing he cares about is you right now. That simply won't do. You want so badly for him to be inside you. It feels like you've known this man forever and it just feels wrong that he is so far away from you. Suddenly you feel him slide his fingers out and he steps back a pace.  
"Tom," you say breathlessly, "I need you. Now." The short sentence is all you can muster. You need him now or you'll explode.  
He's standing there, two feet away from you, smiling wickedly.  
"How badly?" He asks, still holding that smoldering, evil gaze. His shoulders are tensed and his muscles are glistening. You moan in part frustration, part absolute need. He licks his lips and finally takes off his pants showing you his massive erection. You knew he was a tall man but you never expected the size of his enormous cock. It only makes it worse that he's so far away from you still.  
Slowly, methodically, he comes towards you. He puts his lips right in front of yours but doesn't kiss you. He just stands there, his erection so close to your opening. Taunting you.  
"Now," you demand.  
He smiles and obliges. Keeping one hand on your lower back and another on the counter, he thrusts into you. You throw your head back in ecstasy and yell. He kisses your neck as he continually moves in and out of you at a medium pace. You're both panting heavily now and you can hear him grunting softly with each movement. You keep eye contact as his thrusts become faster and faster. He takes the hand that was on the counter and plays with your clit. You're so close now. You dig your nails into his back and let out another moan. This sends him into a frenzy causing him to quicken his pace.  
"Tom!" is all you can say before you're over the edge, rocking your orgasm to the beat of his movement. Still lost in those amazing eyes you see his pupils widen as he comes inside you. All you feel is warmth and electricity. You take your hands to his face and caress it. You run your hands through his hair and kiss his soft lips. He slides out of you and picks you up off the counter. He carries you to the couch where he sits down. You both move and lie down together. Your sweaty bodies meld together perfectly as you both settle down, breaths and heart rates returning to normal. Your head is on his chest again. He traces little patterns lightly on your back and you run your hands lovingly over his perfect body.  
You want to lay like this forever. He smells amazing. He feels amazing. You can't believe how lucky you are. As if he's somehow reading your mind he says, "I can't believe how lucky I am."  
You look up at him with a questioning look.  
"How lucky you are?" You ask. If anything you're the lucky one.  
"Yes, darling," he purrs. You both readjust so you can see each other. "I never would have believed that today I would have found such an amazing woman. I have never felt so connected to anyone in my entire life."  
You can't believe this. It's like he's reading your thoughts.  
"Tom, I can't even express..." You start but trail off.  
"What is it?" He says, a worried expression on his face.  
"Nothing it's just, I feel like I've known you my entire life. This just feels so right you know?" you respond.  
"Mmmm I know," he says, and you put your head back on his chest, feeling the rumbling of his voice.  
You lay like that for a few moments before you feel sleep coming on. Finally it takes you. You've never slept so soundly. You feel absolutely safe in Tom's arms. It's just perfect.


	3. Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tom order pizza and then make your way to the shower.

When you wake up it takes you a few moments to process and remember what happened. You flash back to the kitchen and feel warmth rise to your cheeks. You become more aware of Tom, naked beneath you. The skin on skin contact is amazing. You never want to leave. However, your original mission of making food was not a joke. You’re starving and your stomach lets you know. You raise your head and see that Tom is awake, just staring at the ceiling, still stroking your back lightly with his hands.   
“I’m sorry I fell asleep,” you say, smiling sheepishly at him. He grins and brushes the fallen strands of hair behind your ear.   
“It’s fine darling, I’ve just been thinking,” he says.  
“About what?” you ask. You’ve never been more interested in any answer before. Tom is truly an enigma. A gorgeous, lovely enigma. You both adjust to see each other better. You move so you’re sitting up, but still touching. His eyes are cast down and he bites his lip. God this man is so beautiful.  
“I was thinking,” he almost whispers, “about you.” He pauses, now meeting your gaze. “This is absurd, and ridiculous I think, but I just wanted to say,” He’s choosing his words carefully now, “You are my favourite person.” He states, pausing after each word for emphasis.   
The declaration is absolute. He means this. You can see it in his eyes. He has indeed been thinking about this for the hour you were asleep.   
You’re taken aback at this declaration. Tom had been your everything since you first laid eyes on him but you never presumed it was reciprocated. If you were being honest, you thought this night was just a fluke and you tried not to get your hopes up for anything more. The feeling of acceptance and genuineness that you feel in this moment is overwhelming. You try to hold back tears of happiness.   
You’ve fallen in love before but not like this. Not so fast and not so hard. It hasn’t even been 24 hours. You haven’t even talked that much. Yet somehow you know that this is the man you were meant to be with. And you can tell by the way he holds you now, and the deepness of his stare, that he feels the exact same way.  
He’s waiting for a response from you but you can’t think of what to say. “Me too” sounds far too informal and not nearly enough. You decide to just be honest.  
“Tom,” you start, breathless, “You have no idea what you mean to me. I know it’s only been a night but I’ve never felt like this with anyone. I’ve never felt this connection before,” you find a smile creeping on your face and you embrace it. At your words his eyes light up even more and he leans in for a kiss. The kiss is soft and gentle with undertones of passions you have already explored. You sit and stare at each other for another moment before the doorbell rings. Alarmed, you look at Tom quizzically. He smirks and points to his phone.   
“I may have ordered a pizza for us, darling,” he admits. You laugh. He really is the perfect man.   
However, you’re both still stark naked and the pizza man is waiting. You detangle yourselves from each other and get off the couch. He grabs his pants and pulls them on while you grab his shirt. You slip it on and it just covers you. It’s soft and smells like him.  
Tom answers the door and gets money from his jeans. You admire the curves of his back and shoulders. It’s hard to not shut the door on the pizza man and own that back, but you resist because you’re starting to feel dizzy with hunger.   
Tom brings the pizza back and the two of you sit at the table just eating and talking. Once again conversation flows easily. This time you two talk about your ambitions and your family. He wants to know everything about you. You both share anecdotes from your pasts and laugh hysterically.   
You can’t help but stare at Tom. The curve of his jawline and his red, inviting lips are enthralling. His long fingers dance across the table as he explains something you were too busy admiring him to hear. Finally you’ve finished the pizza. You feel so much better having eaten. It’s getting late now though and you worry you’ll keep him from something important tomorrow, even though it’s Sunday tomorrow.   
As if reading your mind he asks, “Love, what are you doing tomorrow?”  
You smile and respond, “Nothing.”  
“And for every day after that?” he asks, eyes sparkling and a smile on his lips. You give a little chuckle as he licks his lips.  
“Hopefully being with you,” you respond. There’s playfulness to your tone but its leaden with absolute truth. You would love to be able to spend every day with this man.  
You ask him if he needs to be anywhere tomorrow to which your heart leaps with happiness when he says no.   
“Well then, I’m going to take a shower and head to bed,” you arch your eyebrow. “Care to join me?” You try on your most seductive voice. You see a small blush on Tom’s face and an, “ehehehe” escapes his lips.  
“I would,” he purrs.  
You take his hand and lead him to the bathroom. You turn around to face him and plant a loving kiss on his lips. His hands help you to remove his shirt from your body, gently stroking your curves on its way up. You then gingerly undo his jeans and let his pants fall to the ground. You turn on the shower. While you wait for the water to warm, Tom is standing behind you. The energy between you is different than before – more relaxed. There’s a sensual element now that you’re very interested to explore.  
Finally the water is warm enough and you step in, letting him follow you. The warm water flows over every beautiful curve of his body. It streams down over his face and across his lips. You take your hands and explore his chest again. He’s so soft and warm you can’t help but press your body against him. He is more than inviting and welcomes you to him. You just hold each other for a minute, letting the water surround and connect you. You feel him take a deep breath and let it out, content. He pulls back and takes your face in his hands. His eyes wander over your lips and up to your eyes. He brings his face to yours so your lips barely touch. Your hands find their way to the back of his neck and slowly bring him in for a tender kiss.   
You move your lips together slowly. His tongue finds its way into your mouth and gently caresses your tongue. Deepening the kiss, you gently bite his lower lip to which he responds with a moan.  
Your hands find his way down to his shaft and you gently caress it. He livens up at your touch and quickly becomes hard. Continuing to kiss you, he moves his hands to your hips and pushes you against the wall of the shower. Your head is out from under the water now, but it still hits your body and his. There’s still a feeling of slow urgency between you. It’s not like the kitchen where you desperately needed each other. Now you just want each other. You want to explore and enjoy each other. Tom’s hands brush against your clit sending shivers down you spine. He moves his mouth to trace your neck with hot kisses. Finally getting to your breasts he takes a nipple into his mouth and traces his tongue around the outside. You gasp with pleasure. He does the same to the other side and gets the same satisfying response. At your continued slow strokes, he has hardened and grown. He takes your hand from himself and removes it. Slowly he makes his way down your belly, kissing every inch. He gets to your wetness and you hold back a moan when his tongue makes its way to your folds. Deliberately slowly he moves his tongue over your most sensitive parts. You can’t help but buck against him and he holds your hips against the wall. The water is still streaming down over you adding to the tingling your feeling. Finally, when you think you can’t take it anymore, he begins his trail back up your stomach to your mouth. He takes your hips and picks you up. You’re against the wall, legs open, ready for him. Lips on yours, he enters you slowly. The pace is maddening. In…. out…. in…. out…. you want more. You’re both breathing heavily and moans mingle between kisses. His hands are supporting you against the wall while your hands tangle in his hair, pulling a bit with anticipation.   
Finally the pace picks up a bit and he’s angling himself so he hits your g-spot every time. He smiles when you scream as your orgasm takes you in a giant wave. He’s soon to come afterwards and you feel his warmth inside you. He recedes slowly and lets you come down from the wall. Thank god he holds you though, otherwise you might collapse.   
You stand there under the water clinging to him. You kiss and lightly nip his arms and shoulders making your desperate way up to his lips. Your kisses now are light and sensual.   
You finish your shower by actually showering. You help each other wash and clean. You exit the shower and he wraps you in a towel.


	4. Fluffly Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your shower, you and Tom head to bed for a fluffy moment.

You and Tom stand in the bathroom face to face. You've covered yourselves with towels, his around his waist, yours wrapped around your chest. You ask him if he will stay the night and he is more than happy to do so. You stand a moment and Tom leans forward to kiss your forehead. You sigh happily. You tell him you'll see him in the bedroom and he says he'll only be a moment. You head to bed, leaving the towel on the floor and slip in between the sheets. They're soft and feel lovely on your warm skin. The window's open and the moonlight hits the bed. You are drifting, somewhere between awake and asleep when you feel Tom come up behind you. He discarded his towel as well and his skin touching yours sends a dull excitement through you. As you lay there, now more awake than you were before, you feel that tingle of excitement still, but also a calm naturalness.   
You decide you can't fall asleep yet despite your body's insistence and you roll over. Tom moves to give you room. You're laying on your side facing him. Your heads are on pillows and mere inches from each other. The moonlight hits his eyes and illuminates the bluest parts. Your bodies are close together but not quite touching. You fight to keep your eyes open. You can't get enough of just looking at this beautiful man.  
"Sleep," he commands softly.  
"I don't want to," you respond, taking his hand in yours. "What if this was just a dream, and you'll be gone when I wake up?"  
He smiles and bites his lower lip. He brings your entwined hands to his lips. His warm lips are heavenly on the back of your hand.  
"I'll be here when you wake up, I promise," he purrs. He leans in and places a delicate kiss on your lips. "I will hold you all night, love."  
You kiss him again and roll back over allowing him to press his body against yours. You feel his warm, tight chest against your back. You feel his breath against your neck as he nuzzles into you. He wraps his strong arm around you and intertwines your hands again. You feel his legs tangled in yours. He kisses your shoulder blade. With his body pressed against yours you feel completely safe. You drift off to sleep easily and sleep soundly through the night.  
Just as he promised, when you wake he is still holding you. With a deep breath you stretch minutely, trying not to wake him if he's not up yet. Your eyes flutter open. You feel him stretch in unconscious response to your body waking and he pulls you closer to him. You lightly brush his arm with your fingers.  
"Mmm good morning, darling," you feel the rumble of his deep voice in your chest. You unwrap yourself from his arm roll over to face him. He is smiling sleepily. You kiss those beautiful lips and smile.  
"Good morning, Tom," you say. And it is a good morning. It's the best morning.


	5. Morning, Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up with Tom and have a lovely morning.

You smile as you gaze into those beautiful eyes. You can't believe that last night was real. For a split second this morning you were convinced you had imagined it. But then you felt Tom against you and realized it was all very real. You stare at him sleepily and trail your fingers through is hair and down his neck. You caress his chest and arms, feeling every inch of him. You look in his eyes and see a now familiar hungry stare. You decide to make this a great morning for him. You gently continue your path down to his hips, arriving teasingly close to his now very much awake penis. You smile as you stroke around and finally down to his shaft. You move the covers off of him and sit up, moving downwards. After a few strokes he's hard as a rock and you see him close his eyes with pleasure. Normally you're not one for blowjobs but with Tom, all you want to do is please him, especially after the way he pleased you. So you slip your mouth over the tip, and explore him with your tongue. You can feel the moan reverberate through him and smile to yourself. Slowly you begin to move your mouth up and down his shaft. Your hands are on his thighs and you feel them tighten. You move your hands smoothly to grab that perfect ass as your movements begin to quicken. You're taking all of him in with a good amount of effort. You glance up to see his face in pure ecstasy. You continue moving your mouth over him, using your tongue to stimulate the tip. He is panting and moaning now and you can't get enough of that sound. Finally, with one final movement he comes with a scream of your name. You feel his warmth in your mouth and swallow. You move your hands and caress his hips and thighs, kissing your way from his stomach to his jaw. You wipe your mouth and smile at him.  
You think he is going to kiss you but he forcefully pulls you to him and rolls you over so you're on your back underneath him.  
"Mmmm, you're mine now," his voice rolls. It sounds dangerous and eager. A ripple of excitement flows through you. He pins your arms above your head and kisses you fiercely. His tongue wastes no time entering and exploring your mouth. He leaves your mouth and plants a trail of hot kisses down your neck, sucking at your skin. You moan involuntarily and see him smile. He takes a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it while tracing light patterns with his fingers around the other one. Your body is on fire. You've never been this aroused by any other man. He switches his mouth to the other nipple giving it the same attention. Slowly he makes his way from your nipple down to your stomach. He stops right above your wetness and grins at you. You plead with your eyes for him to continue and he obliges. He hungrily takes you into his mouth with so much force you can't help but gasp. He's wasting no time. You can't help but move your hips to get more as he slides his tongue all around your aching wetness. With rhythmic force he has you on the edge in no time. He quickly slides two fingers into you while still maintaining his maddening pace on your clit. You're screaming his name as you come hard and he keeps massaging you with his tongue even after he's slid his fingers out of you. You're gasping for air as he slowly trails his tongue up your stomach and back to your breasts. You can hardly think as he finishes with your breasts and makes his way up to your lips. You welcome him and eagerly kiss him back. You're both returning to normal breathing now and you can't wipe the smile off your face.  
You stay lying facing each other for a while without saying anything. Finally Tom breaks the comfortable silence with a proposition.  
"What are you doing this evening?" He asks, a glint of excitement in his eyes.  
"Nothing," you reply.  
"Well, how about we go out to dinner and then my place for a film?"  
"That sounds perfect," you say.  
You decide to separate for a few hours and get some things done. He said he will pick you up at 5pm. As he leaves you kiss him a sweet goodbye. You decide to do some chores around your house and get ready for your big date with Tom Hiddleston later that evening.


	6. Dinner and Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom takes you out to dinner but a 20 minute ride is too long to wait between dinner and dessert.

Tom left around 10am this morning promising to pick you up at 5pm. The idea of being without him for that long is agonizing, but you look forward to a romantic evening with your new man. You wander around your flat for a while, thinking. You've of course just met this man, but already the two of you seem to share a connection you've never felt before. You're not usually one for romance or being emotionally dependent on anyone and it scares you a little, the depth of these new emotions. However you decide to embrace it because this man is genuine and kind and deserves your affections.  
You make yourself a late breakfast and turn on the TV. After trying to pay attention for a while, but failing, you give up and go back to bed. You spend the day listening to music and reading, waiting for 5 o'clock to arrive. Around 4pm you start getting ready. Tom didn't specify where he would be taking you so you decide to play it safe with the little black dress and casual heels. You do the best you can with your hair and add just a touch of make up. You look naturally beautiful and you start getting even more excited about the evening ahead.  
Finally 5pm rolls around and Tom is at your door on the dot. You smile because you can imagine him waiting outside your door for ten minutes waiting for the clock to hit 5. You open the door to a suited up Tom, hair combed back, eyes bright and shining. He has his hands behind his back. He leans in and places a light kiss on your lips.  
Tom moves his arms around to show you what he was hiding. He presents you with a potted plant.  
"What's this?" You smile at the unusual present.  
"Well," he says playfully, "I was going to get you fresh flowers, but flowers die. I wanted something that would last and stay beautiful for a long time."  
You're taken aback by the thoughtfulness of this gift. You hope you're not reading too much into it but it sounds as though he's saying he wants your relationship to last as well. You blush.  
"It's beautiful, Tom, thank you."  
You take the plant from him and bring it inside. He follows you in and leans against the wall as you put down the plant and go to grab your purse. You turn around and see him, casual, slim, against the wall and your heart flutters. He's just being Tom, biting his lip in thought, staring at the ground waiting for you. But there's something about him. It's a presence he carries with him that affects you. It both calms and arouses you in a way you've never felt before. The fact that he's not even aware of this effect is also intoxicating. He looks up and sees you staring at him. He suddenly becomes a bit self-conscious and straightens up.  
"Something wrong, darling?" He asks, eyebrows pulled together in concern.  
"No... sorry, it's just... You're just.." you trail off.  
"I'm just?" he asks still clearly self-conscious.  
"You're just so beautiful." The words spill out of you uncontrollably because it absolutely is the truth. He is the most beautiful man in every sense of the word.  
He laughs and rubs his hand on his forehead embarrassed.  
"If anything, you're the one deserving of such a statement," he says, coming towards you. You start to breathe a little faster involuntarily. "You look absolutely divine," he says, placing his hands on your hips. He kisses you sensually, opening his lips to give you just a hint of his tongue. All too soon the kiss is over and he's grabbing your hand. "We should really go," he says, "Our reservation is quite soon."  
The two of you exit to the street where his car is waiting. It's black, sleek and very elegant. He opens the door for you and you slide in, thanking him.  
He drives smoothly to the restaurant while the two of you share easy, fun conversation. In between anecdotes and jokes there are comfortable silences. He has his hands on the steering wheel, but one leaves to take your hand in his. He brings it to his lips and places a soft kiss on the back of your hand. He seems to not even be aware of this intimate gesture and once the kiss has been placed, places your hand back in your lap. You smile because even when he's not paying attention, he is still an unbelievable gentleman.  
You arrive at the restaurant fairly quickly and park the car on the street. Tom knows the owner so you're sat at the most romantic booth in the place. It's dimly lit from above and the booth is fairly small, causing you two to sit close to each other. You're angled so you can look at each other easily, with your legs touching underneath the table.  
It's fairly quiet in the restaurant so you and Tom keep your conversation to a little above a whisper. Your hands are entwined in his and you lean into each other effortlessly.  
You order your food and wait patiently. You have all the time in the world with Tom.  
As you continue talking you get closer and closer. Soon one of his hands migrates under the table to your leg. It's just above the knee but it's enough to send a fluttering through your stomach and set your heart racing.  
As you try to focus on the story you were telling you see him lick his lips. You stop mid sentence and kiss him. You had to, he was just so sexy in that lighting, his hand on your thigh, those lips... It was impossible not to. You feel his hand move up your thigh and shiver a little.  
You hear the waiter approach. You pull away and cannot remember for the life of you what you were saying before. But apparently neither can Tom from the dazed, happy look on his face.  
He sighs as he removes his hand from you to take the food that's arrived.  
You both speed through dinner, with the anticipation of what will come tonight.  
He pays the check although you protest, and you make your way back to his car. His arm is around your waist and you fit snugly against the side of his body.  
Once again he opens the door for you. And you unwillingly leave his side to enter it. He gets in on his side and closes the door.  
The air is charged now between you. The night started out innocently enough with his chivalry and idea of a nice date, but the fire is burning in you now and you want him.  
He pulls away from the side of the road and starts to drive slowly. You pull up your dress a bit and reveal more of your leg. He notices and clenches his jaw.  
"How far away do you live?" you ask coyly.  
"About 20 minutes, darling, is that okay?" he says, his breath a little strained.  
You really want him. Now. 20 minutes will not do. You slip the strap off your left shoulder, enticing him. He glances over and you hear a soft moan escape from him.  
“Mmm,” you purr, “I don’t think I can wait that long.”  
Suddenly Tom pulls the car over to the side of the road. He looks over at you, hungrily.  
“Back seat, now,” he orders.  
You’re more than willing to obey. As you both scramble to the back seat you check out the window and see a lone cop just wandering around. Other than that the street’s deserted.  
“Just so you know, there’s a cop right over there,” you point while helping him unbutton his shirt. You’re arranged yourselves so that you’re lying on your back across the seats while he positions himself over you.  
“I guess we’ll just have to try and keep quiet,” he says as a mischievous grin comes over his face.  
Once his shirt is off you two work on his pants, swiftly pulling them down enough so his huge erection is out. He slides his hands roughly up your legs, looking to pull down your panties and showing his extreme arousal when he finds you didn’t wear any.  
He leans down and kisses you fiercely. His tongue wastes no time finding its way into your mouths and you begin tasting each other, trying to stifle the moans so you’re not disturbed. Even though you’ve just begun you’re already dripping wet for him. He breaks from the kiss to ask you silently with his eyes if you’re ready for him. You respond by grabbing his gorgeous ass and bringing him to your entrance.  
He positions himself so he has leverage in the admittedly small space.  
“Close your eyes, darling,” he commands. You do as you’re told and wait. You can feel just the tip of him hovering around you and you wait with anticipation for him.  
Finally he enters you. You moan a little too loudly. He stifles your moan with an open mouthed kiss. He retreats and enters you again with such force it’s almost painful… Almost. There’s no way either of you are going to last very long. The air is heated with your pants and muffled moans and you can feel the energy inside you building. You open your eyes and see Tom above you, face red and sweating but still the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. His thrusts come faster and faster as he buries himself inside you, hitting that sweet spot. You bite your lip so you don’t scream from pleasure. His thrusts come faster and faster and you move your hands to his back, trying not to scratch him too much.  
Finally you both find your released and you ride your orgasms together, never breaking from each other’s eyes. As he pulls out of you he kisses your lips and down your jawline. You both try to catch your breath and sit up in the back seat, his hand resting on your thigh.  
He smiles at you.  
“I’m glad we couldn’t wait,” he says.  
“Me too,” you respond, still out of breath.  
You both make your way to the front seats again and wave at the police officer as you pass him.  
You’re on your way to Tom’s house now, and you can’t wait to see what’s in store.


	7. Fluffy Bath and Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tom head home for a nice bath and some sleep.

Tom drives so smoothly, and after your little romp in the back seat, you feel yourself drifting to sleep. He is quietly humming to himself as you fade away snuggled up in the front seat. 

You wake to the feeling of Tom’s lips on yours. You open your eyes as he pulls away, smiling. Sleepily, you take his hand and he leads you to the front door of his apartment. He leads you inside and you’re not surprised to find that his place is modest yet elegant. It has that lived in feel and yet an air of sophistication as well. You love it. He leads you to the living room and turns to you.

“What would you like to do?” Tom asks with those bright eyes staring right at you. You’re still a little groggy from your short nap and you feel the sweat still on you from your time in his car. What you’d really love to do is shower.

“Do you mind if I get cleaned up a bit?” You ask sheepishly. You don’t know if it’s weird to ask him to use his shower, but you’d really feel better if you were cleaner.

“Why don’t I draw us a bath?” Tom suggests. His face is completely innocent. You realize it’s because he feels so comfortable around you already. You two can just get naked together and be relaxed, you don’t have to be groping at each other, you can just be together.

“That sounds lovely,” you reply, slipping off your heels. 

He quickly fixes up a nice bubble bath while you fetch two glasses of wine. You put the wine next to the large tub. He has lit some candles around the tub that smell like lavender. Tom comes up behind you and unzips your dress. It falls to the floor with a soft sound and you feel Tom’s lips on your neck. You sigh contentedly as you feel his bare chest on your back and his hands on your hips. He guides you into the tub first. The warm water feels delightful. You settle down and watch him effortlessly enter the tub. He faces you. The tub is wide enough for you to both sit with your legs out, next to each other.

You take a deep breath and just watch him for a minute. He’s gazing at his wine, lost in thought. You wonder what he is thinking. You want to know how his mind works. He realizes you’re staring at him and he smiles, embarrassed.

“Sorry, darling,” he says, letting out a little laugh. “I was a million miles away.”

“What were you thinking about?” You ask shyly, selfishly hoping it was about you.

“Ah, just life,” he says, “It’s funny isn’t it?”

Your heart sinks just a little. It was silly to think you’d occupy all of this man’s thought. You smile and ask him why.

“Well, it’s just that of all the places to go that night, I chose the coffee shop that you were in. I could have gone anywhere. I was on my way to somewhere else actually, and I just happened to duck in there.”

You can’t stop the smile from spreading on your face. He was thinking about you. Even though it feels childish and silly, you are immensely happy he seems to feel the same about you as you do about him. 

“Whatever got you to that coffee shop on that night, I am eternally grateful for it,” you say, trying to contain yourself.

You watch the glow of the candlelight on Tom’s face. How could you have gotten so incredibly lucky? You put down the wine and start to move towards him. He sees you and puts his down as well. You kiss him lightly and turn so your bodies can rest against each other. You feel his chest on your back again and feel his breath on your neck. He sighs, almost purring behind you. He wraps his arms protectively around you. You close your eyes in utter contentment. 

You and Tom stay like that for a long time. You drift from conversation to conversation in between comfortable silences. Finally the candles start to melt and the water gets chilly. You decided to get out. You exit the tub and blow out the candles. Tom wraps you in a towel and grabs one for himself as well.

You take a moment and just stare at each other. The window lets in moonlight that lights Tom’s face perfectly. His eyes are bright and serious. They search yours and the corner of his lip turns up slightly. You run your hand from his temple to his jawline and down to his lips. He closes his eyes. You stand on your toes and kiss him softly. As much as you enjoyed making love to Tom, this intimate moment is just as beautiful. His hands find the small of your back and pull you towards him. Your lips part to allow his tongue entrance. You kiss each other slowly. You have all the time in the world. You both pull away and smile, knowing without saying anything that you belong to each other. There’s something between you neither of you has felt before and you know it. 

You hang up your towels to dry and follow Tom to his bedroom. The bath and the evening has left you both quite sleepy. Tom’s bed is large and soft with dark blue sheets. He leads you to it and you both lay down facing each other. 

“I don’t want to fall asleep,” he says, looking from your eyes to your lips.

“I don’t either,” you smile. 

“I suppose we must rest at some point though,” he chuckles. 

“I suppose,” you concede. You wish you could spend every minute with him rather than sleep, but your body and heavy eyelids insist otherwise.

“Come here then,” he says. You shuffle closer to him as he wraps his body around yours. With your back to his chest, the rest of his body fits perfectly with yours. His arm wraps around you and holds you close. He plants soft kisses on your neck and whispers, “I adore you,” as you drift off to a dreamless sleep.


	8. Groceries and Journals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tom go grocery shopping and he bumps into some fans. He also finds your rather personal writing journal. Pretty much fluff here. Probably more smut next chapter :)

When you wake up, and feel his arms around you, you can't help but smile. The sun peaks through his curtains and you feel his soft breath on your neck. Tom. It's been quite the few days with him already. You stretch your body minutely and he responds immediately, waking up too. He extends his legs and pulls you tighter to him.

"Morning, Tom," you say sheepishly.

"Mmm, good morning, darling," his voice is raspy and low. You shiver because of it. "Cold?" he asks. His voice gaining a little strength now.

"A little," you blush. No, you're not cold. His voice just does things to you. He unwraps his arm and pulls the blanket over you. You take the opportunity to turn on your side to face him. You nearly gasp. In the morning, with his hair all messed and his eyes still heavy with sleep, he's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, and he's looking right at you.

"What's the matter?" Tom asks because of your expression.

"Nothing," you laugh. You hadn't realized how shocked you must have actually looked.

"What?" he smiles. Ugh, that smile. You wish you could bottle it and keep it with you to use when you were feeling down.

"Nothing... I just... You're so beautiful," you say with a small smile. It was the only adjective that you could think of, and it was perfectly accurate. He pulls you in for a quick kiss.

"I think you may still be sleeping, darling," he says. "You're talking in your sleep, saying ridiculous things."

He rolls over onto his back and eyes you from the corners of his sight. You simply stare.

"I am definitely awake," you say, moving to sit up. "Even though it feels like a dream," you say and tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

"I know what you mean," he purrs, gazing down from your eyes to your body. You can tell he's thinking about doing something but changes his mind. "What do you want to do today?" he asks.

You think for a moment. Spending all this time with Tom has been great, but you have been neglecting some errands that need doing. You sigh.

"I probably should take care of some things," you say, and roll your eyes. "Responsibilities."

"Like what?" He asks, putting his hands behind his head. Ugh, the way his muscles moved and gleamed in the morning sun made you blush. You move your gaze away to look out the window that was only partially obscured by the curtain.

"Like grocery shopping and laundry," you start listing. "And I should probably write and--"

"Write?" he cuts you off. "Write what?"

You suddenly become self conscious. Wasn't everyone a writer nowadays? How cliche of you.

"Oh um nothing... I just like to write... poetry, short stories, that kind of thing."

He smiles a genuine smile.

"That's great," he says. He seems to really be interested in the fact that you write.

"It's not great," you laugh. "But I try."

"Well, I certainly can't help you with writing, but would you like some company for the shopping and laundry? If I promise not to get in the way?" he asks.

He wants to do boring chores with you? Wow.

"Sure," you smile, getting up off the bed. "But if you die of boredom, it's your own fault."

"That would never be the cause of death with you," he says, sitting up.

"What would it be then?" you ask.

"Mmmm, I imagine... Death by chocolate?" he smiles.

"Sounds like a great death to me," you say, laughing. Suddenly, Tom leaps off the bed and grabs your waist. He spins you around and pulls you to him. He puts a finger under your chin and lifts your gaze to his.

"Thank you," he says.

"For what?" you can barely say.

"For everything. This has been... wonderful. And thank you for letting me spend time with you today." He's thanking you? You feel like you've won the lottery. And not just because he's Tom Hiddleston. Because you haven't felt this kind of a connection with anybody in... well... ever.

"Oh, Tom," you smile, and kiss him. There aren't words to describe anything else so you let your lips thank him.

You pull away and the two of you share a lingering glance before collecting your clothes. Since you only have the outfit you wore last night, you decide to head home and change before heading out to shop.

Tom lingers in your kitchen while you quickly change into some jeans and a t shirt. The two of you head out in his car to the grocery store. How domestic, you think.

It doesn't take long for Tom to get spotted, despite his precautionary hat and sunglasses. There's some shoving as a small crowd converges around him. He handles everything with ease and gives you an apologetic smile. No one seems to notice as you get pushed to the back. Everyone wants a picture with him and you decide to just do your thing while people from the produce section take their selfies. He catches up to you as you're debating between cereals.

"I'm so sorry," he says, wrapping himself around you from behind. He kisses your neck, he's a little out of breath.

"For what?" you say. "You're so nice to your fans, that's nothing to apologize for."

"Thank you," he says. "It gets to be a bit much sometimes but they are so nice, I can't very well tell them no." He's so genuine that you smile. "I'm glad they didn't attack you or anything," he adds. "Not that they would... But if they knew that we were... Together, they might not be too pleased."

Together. It's so nice to hear him say that. Does he want to tell people already? You suppose if you keep up this public routine it's inevitable. And it doesn't really bother you that loads of women throw themselves at him all the time. You can understand why, after all.

"Well, I can handle myself, I'm sure," you try to sound confident. Although, thinking back, if that mob decided to turn on you, you're not sure you'd actually be able to handle it. You shake the thought from your head, not wanting to get ahead of yourself. "Besides, I'm sure they just want the best for you," you smile. He kisses your forehead. Other shoppers in the isle eye you and Tom with a curious gaze.

"You are definitely the best for me," he says, smiling down at you.

You continue down the isle, throwing this and that into your cart and watching Tom chuckle as you decide on the cereal that's clearly designed for five year olds. Hey, you like the taste!

You check out and go home with Tom. He helps you unload the groceries. You get started on your laundry and come back to find Tom in your living room, reading a book. Oh no. That's your writing journal.

You approach him apprehensively.

"Hey," you say. He looks up at you with a look that you've never seen before. It's a mix between wonder and curiosity.

"I found this," he says, almost guiltily. "I started reading and when I realized what it was... I should have put it down... but I couldn't. I'm sorry, " he rambles.

"No it's okay," you say. Your stomach is twisting in nervous knots. He read your writing. No one reads your writing. "What... did you think?" you ask, biting your lip.

"Its... amazing," he replies, breathless. "Really, (y/n), this is incredible. Especially these poems here," he points to the poems you wrote about loneliness. "The emotions here.... they're so eloquently and thoughtfully displayed."

"Thank you," is all you can manage to say. He hands you the book and you feel safer with it in your hands. You weren't sure you were ready for him to see that. There's a lot in there that's very personal. Including the poems about your loneliness. But knowing that he thinks highly of them... makes you feel really special.

He looks at you, expecting something.

"What?" is all you can manage to ask. He's still looking at you with an intense gaze.

"Nothing," he says, stepping closer to you. "I just, am really impressed. You're really rather something, aren't you?"

"Oh, I don't think so," you say, as a self-conscious reflex.

Tom takes a hold of your chin and you force your eyes to meet his.

"You are, darling. You're amazing."

He kisses you and you believe him. It feels so great to have someone believe in you, someone like Tom. You wrap your arms around his neck. Even though you only met a few days ago, it feels like you've known him for years. This, being with Tom, kissing Tom, seems so natural. Like you've been doing it for years. And now, to have shared your writing with him. Everything seems to be falling into place already.

When you pull away from the kiss you're a little dizzy. You nuzzle your head under his chin and he holds you close to him. The feel of his chest against your body is your favorite thing. You love the feeling of his arms around you. You breathe in his scent and are lost in his body. When he speaks, it takes you a second to realize what he had said.

"There's someone at the door."


	9. The Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tom had planned to go for a walk later but it's raining... what are you to do now?

You shake your head to clear it and stare blankly at him for a moment. You realize you should turn around and answer it. Funny how kissing Tom erases everything else. You make your way to the door and check the peep hole. Tom stays behind where you left him, waiting patiently. You see that it is your neighbor, Rich outside, holding a book in his hands. You open the door.

Rich is a handsome fellow. He's tall and elegant. His eyes are kind and his smile is genuine. You've run into him a few times as his flat is just a few doors down. Last week you'd lent him a book because you had said you'd loved it and he wanted to read it. You hadn't given it much thought and here he was now, returning it. You open the door.

"Hi, Rich," you smile. He gives a little wave with his free hand. You keep the door closed enough that Tom isn't visible. You don't want to cause a stir for him if Rich happens to be a fan.

"I have your book," he says, and offers it to you. You take it and thank him. "It was really great. And I was thinking... If you're free sometime soon... maybe we could discuss it? Over dinner?" he asks. He seems a little nervous so you give him a small smile.

"Thank you for the offer, Rich, but I have a--"

"Hi, I'm Tom, nice to meet you," says a voice behind you. Evidently Tom had sneaked up behind you. He wraps himself around you from behind after shaking Rich's hand. He rests his head on the top of yours.

Rich's face falls and you feel sorry for him. Perhaps a few days ago you would have been more than willing. But now...

"I have a Tom," you laugh, tilting your head up to kiss his neck.

"Ah, I see. Well, the offer still stands," he says with a small smile, "As friends, of course," he adds, nodding towards Tom.

"Thank you, Rich," you say. "Let me know if I can be your personal library another time, I'm glad you enjoyed this one!" you say genuinely. Rich smiles and backs away, saying his goodbyes. You close the door and turn to Tom.

"He's a nice guy," Tom remarks.

"Yes, he's lovely."

"He thinks the same of you," Tom says, eyebrows raised.

"We've only ever just been friends," you say, rolling your eyes. "I don't even know him that well."

"Quite handsome too."

"Yeah," you say, deciding to tease him. You see his face take on a look of surprise at first before you follow it with, "But I know someone who's much more handsome." You kiss him and he smiles.

"Sorry," he says. You smile. A little jealousy is cute on Tom.

 

"What do you want to do this evening?" you ask.

"Well, I was thinking a little moonlit stroll?" He wraps his arms around your waist. His eyes are illuminated by the kitchen light just so that they look more green than blue. You could stare into those eyes forever.

As if on cue, you hear a bang of thunder and see lightning. The sound of rain begins to fill the silence and you both let out a small laugh.

"Or not," he smiles. Suddenly, an idea dawns on you. You step away from Tom and go to the linen closet. "What are you doing?" he asks.

You don't reply. You grab a bunch of sheets and pillows and head to the living room, barely able to see over the pile you've grabbed. He chuckles and takes the top few layers off so you can navigate.

"Explain?"

"Blanket fort," is all you offer him.

"Blanket fort?" he repeats.

You smile wide.

"I've always loved them since I was a kid and haven't made one in far too long. Thunderstorms make for perfect fort making!"

For a moment you think he's going to laugh at this childish urge, but he grabs a sheet and and looks around the room.

"Alright, where do we start?"

You smile again and begin with the floor. you lay down all the pillows and even some couch cushions. You cover them with some comforters and then begin work on the construction. Using various shelves and even the ceiling fan, you construct a canopy tent with two exits. You and Tom stand outside the fort, assessing your work, you've done well. You stand with pride and offer him to be the first one in. He shakes his head, saying lady's first. You oblige the chivalry.

Once inside you're returned to your childhood. That feeling of safeness in your own space, adventure, and secrecy, all at the same time. Tom doesn't immediately follow so you peak your head out. He's looking at your journal on the table. When he notices you, he turns.

"Do you mind... Would you read some for me?" he asks, holding up your journal.

You bite your lip hesitantly. You weren't sure you should. What if he didn't like it? Maybe it was just a fluke that he liked your other stuff.

"I guess, sure," you say, not having the bravery to voice these concerns. Some of that preoccupation fades when you see the genuine excitement explode on his face.

You move back into the tent and allow him entrance. It feels like maybe you're five years old and sneaking cookies from your parents or something.

He lays on his back on top of the cushions to the right of you. You lay on your stomach, holding your journal in front of you.

"What would you like me to read?" you ask.

"Anything," he responds. He looks at you as if waiting for a bedtime story. Too bad nothing in your journal is that soothing.

"Alright," you say, skimming through pages.

"Just flip to a page and read?" he suggests.

You take the suggestion and land on a page near the back, a more recent entry. You realize that it is not a poem or story, but an actual diary entry.

"Oh, this isn't fiction or a poem," you explain. "It's just my ramblings, I'll find another."

"No, read that," he says. "If you don't mind sharing," he adds. "I want to know what goes on in that head.

Your eyebrows knit together in concern but his unwavering gaze urges you onwards. He rolls to his side to better watch you, and lays his hand on the small of your back, softly reassuring you. He's close enough that his face is in your peripheral vision while you read. You can almost see his intrigued face. You are reluctant to start reading, but you can tell he is honestly interested in what you have to say. The rain pounds hard against the windows, a soothing sound to you.

"Stop me if it's too much," you offer with a self-deprecating chuckle. He merely shakes his head and you begin. "Alone again," you start. You chance a glance at his face. He is listening. "Maybe I'm better off this way. Mom just called to inform me that the last of my friends back home is engaged. I look at my ring finger and see only skin. Not that I need a ring, mind you, but you know... being able to say, hey, I'm not a total loner would be nice. And not that I should compare myself to other people but everyone I know is in a relationship." You take a breath and continue. "And sometimes I think I'm fine alone. Sometimes I think it's what is supposed to be because how could I possibly open up to anyone? But there are times... There are times when the loneliness gets to me. I feel it crushing me like I'm at the bottom of the ocean." You take a pause, silently reflecting on how that weight has lifted since meeting Tom. "And I look at the surface of the water from down below and I think, surely there must be something up there, someone... but how can I swim to the surface, to the light, when I'm shackled by doubt and fear at the bottom? No. I suppose I am doomed to stay here, slowly drowning, until I die. Oh listen to me, how melodramatic," you almost chuckle at that last part of your writing. You see Tom give a small smile out of the corner of your eye. "Anyway, that's enough for now. Hopefully I'll write something more productive next time." You turn the page and see that that was the last part of the entry. You close the book and look at Tom.

You're shocked to see that his eyes are glistening with tears.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong?" you ask. What had you done to make Tom upset?

"Nothing," he says, blinking them away. "I just... I've felt that way many times, but I've never heard it so eloquently put," he adds, running a hand through your hair.

"You?"

"Yeah of course," he says. "Everyone gets lonely."

"I would have thought you'd almost never feel like that. Surely there are tons of women who'd-" you stop yourself because he's shaking his head.

"Few if any are genuinely interested in getting to know the man behind the image," he says. You nod, you could understand that. "Makes it hard to find something real," he adds, and looks at you. You turn to him and kiss him.

"This is real, isn't it?" you ask.

"Yes," he responds.

For a moment you can only hear the rain and the sounds of your quiet breathing. You run your hand through his hair and down his jawline. He smiles and his eyes slide closed. He traps your hand and kisses it. You want to be closer to him so you move nearer. You press your forehead against his and take a deep breath.

He kisses you deeply then. You part your lips to accept his tongue. You kiss him back hard and your hand starts to roam down his chest. He rolls on his back and you straddle him. The cushions beneath you give you ample softness. You take a moment and glance down at him. He is staring up at you like he is at the very bottom of the sea, and you are the surface. You lean down and kiss him again, breaking it only to remove your shirt. As you do so, he follows suit. You run your hands down his chest again and feel his soft, warm skin. You run your hands down towards his hips on the side and he twitches. You laugh and poke that ticklish spot. He laughs and you bite his lip softly. You start slowly grinding your hips against him. The friction starts that warm feeling in your stomach and his moans tell you he's enjoying it as well. You continue down to his belt and undo it quickly. You move down to help him with his pants and underwear. His thumbs hook onto the side of yours and slide your bottoms off as well. You're still on top and straddling him. You kiss him with an open mouth and taste him. He leaves your mouth and kisses your neck. He cups and massages your breasts as small gasps escape you.

You can feel your wetness growing and he slides his fingers down to touch you. You press against his hand and bring his lips back up to you with a finger under his chin. You drag your hand down to him and stroke his hardened length. You feel him moan into your mouth. You guide him to your entrance and slide down the length. You allow yourself to get comfortable with his size before raising yourself up and almost all of the way off of him. You slowly bring yourself back down, listening as his breath starts to quicken. He drags his tongue along your neck, leaving goosebumps in his wake. You settle all the way back down on him and his tongue slides up your jaw and finishes with a kiss. You feel his hand on your clit again, as he begins to rub slow circles. He keeps this pace as you lift and lower yourself again. Soon enough you're quickening your speed, not out of thought, but out of need. He keeps rubbing you as you're doing this and you increase even more. You can tell by his breathing and moaning that he's getting close. You can feel your muscles tightening and with a final circle he sends you over the edge. You tilt your head back and ride out your orgasm. You can feel your walls tightening around him. That does it for him. You can't stop yourself from watching him as he comes. He says your name over and over until he kisses you. You slow down and let him slide out of you. The two of you are breathing heavily now. Again you press your forehead to his and close your eyes.

He brings you down towards him and you lay to his side.

"The surface," he mutters under his breath.

"What?" you ask.

"The surface," he repeats. "We're at the surface now."

You could almost cry hearing those words. And you do feel lighter with him, you realize. As you lay with Tom in your fort, listening to the rain, you see. You see that you don't feel shackled to the bottom any longer. You can see the light now. You're no longer drowning.


End file.
